


Couch Cuddling

by Redfoo357



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoo357/pseuds/Redfoo357
Summary: Couch cuddles!





	Couch Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a draft dump.

It was sometime early in the morning, Mae fading in and out of consciousness, and Bea sitting on the other side of the couch, their legs crossed into a cute little pretzel in the middle of Gregg and Angus's couch. Mae, having woke up before Bea for a change, stared directly at the other end of the couch. Staring at the peaceful, sleeping beauty that is Beatrice Santello. The cat pondered a second, closing her eyes. Some crazy shit went down at those mines last night, and all Mae wants its just to hug someone. Warmth it all away. After all Bea and her had went through, after all she learned Bea is going through, the least she could do is.. Lean in.. Crawl up towards her, and wrap her arms around the Ankh dress-shirt she got from Urev.   
Actually, that's what she did-  
And needless to say, the sudden motion awoke the croc. She shifted her black, eye-shadowed vision towards the cat currently at her stomach, and whispered -  
"Maeday, what are you *doing*?"  
And, to which Mae replied,  
"Bea- I.. I'll explain later."   
"Mae, I..-"  
She would go on,   
But Bea has now considered that this is now uncomfortably comfortable. Mae, wrapped around her blue-shaded scales, streaming warmth all around her lower body. As if someone else was moving her arms for her, she lifted her little croc hands and wrapped them around the classic Ø shirt Mae has wore for the past ever.   
"Mh.."   
The cat mumbled, rubbing against Beatrice's side now.   
"Beabeaa...?"  
"Maeday..?"  
"Lean towards me, real quick, please..?"  
".. Alright, but what're y-"   
And before the gothic could finish her sentence, she was suddenly found mouth-to-mouth with a black-furred Borowski. At first, it was a shocking little thing to happen - But after a second, she found herself.. Relaxed. Was- Were- Why was.. This good..? Mae was - Her best friend, of course, but.. This was ridiculous. There was no way she was..? Whatever. Whatever, she was enjoying herself now. Something she found herself doing a lot whenever Mae was around - And Mae, the same. It was - So warm, and.. Passionate? Why was there so much EFFORT put into this? Like there were actual feelings put into this. But, before either of them knew it, air went by and they had to separate. Both, breathing abnormally at the least, stared into eachother's pupils. Bea would've normally protested, but..   
".. W-Why did we stop..?"   
"I have no idea, Bea.."   
"... Again?"  
"Please-"   
And, this time, Bea lifted Mae up a little bit to a better vantage and pressed her mouth and the other's. Rubbing the cat's backside, doing things that.. Normal Bea wouldn't normally do?   
... About a minute passed, and then Greggory awoke, since they were all in the same location. Gregg, rolling out of bed as he would usually do, found himself parched. A good old glass of water would do - And the fox would move up towards the kitchen area, only to be stopped by witnessing.. Something of an unexpected behavior. Anyone would swear that he smiled bigger than he ever did before - Others would say he just stood there, shaking and giggling. But whatever he did, it caught the attention of Bea, and caused her to lift Mae from her mouth a second, and just.. Freeze up, flustered as ever. It took her a second, but a blush quickly formed from her left cheek, all the way across her nose bridge, to her right cheek. Blinking a couple times, the croc said -   
"Uh.. - We were.. Having a moment? Could - Could you just give us a couple more minutes..? Please?"


End file.
